


Babyboy

by CheeWrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Its all soft really tho, Just soft really, Kink Discovery, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Soft reader, Stockings, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), babyboy park jimin, dom reader, jimin in stockings, nothing else matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Jimin accidentally lets slip that he has a Mommy kink and well, who are you to tell your Babyboy no?





	Babyboy

With wide eyes, you stared at your boyfriend in shock. He was staring back at you with eyes just as wide as yours, hands clamped over his mouth.

“Did you just…?” You asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Please forget it.” He begged, pulling his hands down to reveal bright red cheeks, coloured with embarrassment.

“How could I forget that?!” He took in your eyes suddenly sparkling with entertainment and groaned.

“I’m going to go home.” He tried to roll off your bed but you pounced on him, pinning him down and he whined.

“Be a good little boy, Jiminie or Mommy won’t let you cum.” Jimin froze and looked at you with eyes blown so wide you couldn’t help but laugh at his surprise.

“You…really…Mommy?” He mumbled, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“You started it. I never knew you have a Mommy kink, little prince.” He tilted his head slightly at the new pet name for him but his features told you that he liked it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Not really.” You shrugged carelessly while running your hands over his bare chest absentmindedly. “You’re such a sub already, it kind of makes sense that you’d have a Mommy kink.”

“You don’t mind?” You shook your head. “Can-can we play with it?”

“Of course darling.” You cooed, leaning down to press a fluttering kiss to his nose that caused him to scrunch up his face cutely, you giggled. “But, I do have a request in return.”

“Am I going to hate it?”

“No, I have a feeling you’ll love it.” You grinned and jumped off the bed to crouch down and pull out a bag hidden underneath. “Put this on.”

“If you’re making me dress like a puppy-” He warned getting up yet taking the bag all the same. “I know Tae opened your eyes to the furry world.”

“I’m not into bestiality, babyboy.” His features brightened at yet another new pet name. He seemed to like this one even more. “Now be a good boy and get ready for Mommy, okay?” You leant up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Okay.” He smiled and rushed off to your en-suite to get ready.

Excitement rushed through your body as you thought of Jimin putting on the outfit for you.  
Quickly, you removed your own clothing and slipped into Jimin’s favourite lingerie set, a sheer black babydoll with matching thong, and sat on the bed ready.

When the door clicked open, you shuffled closer to the edge of the bed anxiously.

As soon as Jimin stepped out of the bathroom, your face lit up.

“Oh babyboy, you look so cute.” You cooed. He lifted his eyes to look at you, blushing shyly but the moment he saw your own outfit, his arousal returned.  
“Come sit down with Mommy.” Jimin rushed over to sit with you, being careful to pull the oversized, fluffy baby blue jumper down to cover his crotch.  
“Is the jumper comfortable?” You asked, running your fingers over the material.

“Yes, Mommy.” You smiled, glad he was slipping into his fantasy role so easily. “I really like it.”

“Me too, baby.” Your hand moved down to his muscular thigh, chewing on your lip as you took in the white thigh high stockings stretched over his large thigh. “And these?”

“I like them.” He admitted quietly. “But..why don’t I have any underwear?”

“Easy access, of course, my little darling.” You grinned and reached under the hem of his jumper to grasp his semi-hard dick. A gasp left his plump lips. You started to stroke his length, humming in approval as you felt it grow in your hold. Jimin pouted in disappointment when you let him go and shuffled back. You patted the bed lightly.  
“Lie down, little prince.” He followed your gentle order easily, situating himself in the centre of the mattress before looking up at you with eyes full of excitement and anticipation.

“Mommy?” He asked when you climbed over to straddle his thighs, eyes glued to the hem of his jumper where his erection was tenting the material. You hummed in response. “Can-can you sit on my face?” You looked up at him curiously. “I-I really like it.”

“Don’t you want to feel Mommy’s mouth?” He hesitated and shook his head slightly, uncertainty thick in his actions. “No?”

“I want to make mommy feel good first.” He sucked on his bottom lip and put on his best puppy dog eyes. “Please, Mommy?”

“How can I say no to that face?” He smiled widely. You crawled up his body before stopping at his chest.

“Panties on or off?” He eyed your clothed core as he thought before simply reaching out to situate you over his face. “On it is.” You giggled and happily lowered your body to reach his waiting mouth.

Jimin always liked to start slow and soft and today was no exception. His lips trailed over the material gently to warm you up. Slowly, his movement grew stronger until he was pretty much making out with you through your underwear.

“Move them.” You ordered and he hurried to comply. “Good boy.” You sighed out in pleasure when his tongue licked along your folds. He hummed against you and dove back in, working with a sense of urgency you always anticipated when he ate you out. Jimin was a pleaser, he always worked so hard to make sure you felt the most pleasure possible without complaining once for his own sake. He was always more than happy to ignore his throbbing dick to make you cum on his tongue.  
“Always so good for Mommy, always so eager to make Mommy cum, aren’t you Babyboy?” You murmured, eyes closed as you focused on the pleasure building rapidly in your lower stomach.

“Yes, Mommy.” He replied, speaking between flicks of his tongue against your clit. “You taste so good. I love making Mommy feel good.” You groaned at his words and gripped a fistful of his hair. He didn’t need more encouragement to return his mouth to ravage you.

“Fuck, Jiminie.” You whimpered feeling your orgasm right on the edge. He knew what your tone meant and did his all to bring you over. Your climax hit full force and you moaned out as your thighs shook either side of his head. Jimin gripped your flesh a little harder to prevent you from clamping down around his head and stopping him from helping you through.

Only when you started to wriggle with oversensitivity did Jimin stop. He had long since learned the difference because the pleasured movements and the oversensitivity movements you made and knew when to stop without you having to utter a syllable.

“Thank you, Mommy.” He spoke before you had a chance to climb off him properly. You looked down at him with heavy lids and laughed breathlessly. Only Jimin would thank a girl for letting him eat them out.

“Your turn little prince.” He smiled at the name and watched as you moved down to be level with his crotch. Slowly, you pushed the material blocking your view up to his waist. Jimin bit his lip as he watched you eye his erection with hunger dark in your orbs.  
“You always look good enough to eat, Babyboy.” You nipped at his inner thigh with your teeth playfully, making him yelp in surprise before giggling. “So cute.” Your mouth trailed up his thigh, stopping to leave a few marks on his skin before meeting his erection. You licked your lips before taking it into your hand to hold ready for your mouth.  
A soft moan left Jimin’s lips when your lips met his dick for the first time. You smiled at the sound and left teasing kisses up and down the underside.

“Mommy please.” He begged, fisting the sheets under him.

“Please what?” You looked up at him, finding him staring down at you with his puppy dog eyes.

“Please don’t tease me, Mommy.” He pouted. “I’ve been a good boy for you.”

“Hm, you have.” You pretended to think while giving little kitten licks to the tip making him tremble wonderfully. “Okay baby.” Before he had a chance to voice his relief and thanks, you took him as deep into your mouth as you could causing him to choke out a moan. You pulled off quickly to smile devilishly up at him. “Is that better?” He nodded madly and you giggled before taking him back into your mouth.

As you licked and sucked around him, Jimin let out string after string of beautiful moans and whimpers. You had always loved his voice and the feeling only grew stronger when you had the privilege of hearing the sounds of pleasure that tumbled easily from his lips. Since the first time you two had done anything remotely sexual, Jimin hadn’t hidden his vocals because you told him not to. He realised you loved his moans a lot and it made his arousal heighten knowing you were turned on just by his noises alone.

Even though it made Jimin feel terrible every time, his orgasm always approached quickly when you had your mouth around him. It hadn’t happened with any girl before you but something you did made him cum so fast in your mouth but you never complained, even if it made him extra exhausted afterwards. It’s why he always insisted on making you cum first because he knew he wouldn’t have the energy to return the favour once you had given him oral.

“Fu-fuck…mommy.” He moaned deeply, arching his back off the bed.

“You going to cum babyboy?” You cooed leaning up but keeping your hand around his erection to stroke him. He nodded madly. “Lift your jumper.” Jimin didn’t understand but still complied with your wishes, pulling the material up around his armpits mindlessly. He was too close to question your motives.

“Oh oh oh, shit, fuck-” He continued to let out a stream of filthy words as his orgasm shot through his body making his toes curl and back arch further off the bed. He jolted feeling liquid hit his exposed torso but chose to ignore it and instead focus on the pleasure swimming through every inch of his body.  
Slowly, he came down and settled back onto the bed, panting heavily.  
Seeing his thighs twitch, you let go of his dick. Much like Jimin had for you, you had learned his signs of oversensitivity and always stopped before he got uncomfortable, unless you were punishing him of course.

Jimin blinked a few times before craning his neck up to look at the sight of his cum splattered across his stomach and chest. He laughed lightly, understanding that you had wanted that and collapsed back down.

“You did good, baby.” You praised, shuffling up to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Jimin smiled and pulled your face back to his to kiss you lazily, using his lips and little hints of his tongue to show his appreciation towards you.  
“I’ll go get a cloth, you catch your breath.” You announced, brushing his hair back from his face with the hand that wasn’t covered in his cum. Jimin watched you jump off the bed and skip away with a blissed-out expression on his face.

He hadn’t realised he had closed his eyes until he felt a damp, warm cloth on his skin. His eyes fluttered open to watch as you carefully cleaned him up, concentrating on your task.

“Drink.” You ordered, pointing to the bedside table upon feeling his eyes on you. He turned his head to see an open bottle of water on the furniture. He didn’t know when you had gone to the fridge to get it, surely you weren’t gone that long but he didn’t complain. He propped himself up on his elbow to grab the bottle and gulp down pretty much the whole thing before placing the bottle back on the side.

When you were satisfied with your clean up job, you returned to the bathroom to rinse out the cloth before wringing it out and tossing it into the laundry hamper.

Jimin was still on his back when you joined him, his left arm spread out on the bed ready for you to cuddle up to his side. You smiled and pulled his jumper back down now that his skin was dry then curled yourself up against his side. His arm wrapped around your body, holding you close and you both pulled the blanket up over your bodies.

“Was that okay?” He asked after a good ten minutes of content silence and you jolted a little in surprise, having assumed he was asleep.

“Huh?”

“The Mommy thing?” You opened your eyes to lean up and look down at him. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously, eyes glued to your features waiting for your answer.

“That was more than okay, Babyboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my shared writing Tumblr @/Cheemiwriteskpop where you'll find a shit ton of work that isn't on my ao3 account


End file.
